


Good Ideas

by greenripper (OracleGlass)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Asian Character, Double Penetration, Kink Meme, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGlass/pseuds/greenripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Mentalist kink meme to the prompt: Jane/Cho/Van Pelt; double penetration, bonus points if Jane masterminds the whole deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ideas

She hadn't realized Cho was so strong – stupid of her, really, the man filled out a dress shirt like nobody's business. But here, now, his strength was something she was straining against, as she tried to push his hands down so she could get close to him, rub herself against the stiff cock that was so evident under the exquisite tailoring of his slacks. He was trying to push her back, it was so stupid, and she gave an exasperated little huff at his stubbornness.

Jane came to her rescue. "Stop fighting her, Cho," he says, in his ever-so-Jane way, lazy and intense all at once, how does he do that? He's against her from behind, his hands at her waist, and it's clear that he's just as excited. She leans back against him, sighs as his hands come up to cup her breasts and tug at her nipples while Cho watches, wide-eyed and somehow not as interested in fleeing the scene as he was a few short moments ago.

Jane murmurs into her neck, "He's not so stoic now, is he?" and van Pelt giggles in reply. Jane's bare chest is slick against her back – she can smell the sharp tang of her sweat and of Jane's, and she wriggles her shoulders a little bit to feel his skin against hers. As her body slides against Jane's, she sees that they've finally gotten through. Cho closes his eyes, and his lips move soundlessly for a moment, as if he's saying a brief prayer or maybe asking for forgiveness ahead of time, and then he steps into her, tips up her chin for a long kiss as her fingers fumble to get his shirt open and off as quickly as possible.

They end up on the bed in a tangle, arms and legs every which way, although the momentary confusion doesn't stop Jane from trailing an inquisitive finger down Cho's spine and along the curve of his ass. Cho bucks, a little startled, and van Pelt has to stifle another giggle. She takes pity, distracting poor out-of-his-element Cho by wrapping her fingers around his cock. He's burning hot under her cool fingers, and seeing his face slacken as her hand strokes him is a wonderful thing. He's never let her see him this unguarded before, and she loves it.

Jane is watching, too, and his smile is two degrees shy of an outright smirk. He must love this, she thinks, seeing us this way, and she frowns, just a little bit, enough to form a crease between her eyebrows. Of course Jane sees it, and guesses at the thoughts underneath. He slides a hand along the nape of her neck and into her hair, pulls her close and kisses her so fiercely she can feel her lower lip swell. "Don't think so hard, Grace," he whispers, and she gives up, gives in.

He arranges her on hands and knees, and Cho needs no further urging-on. He moves behind her, cock in hand, and nudges the tip of it against her, and then thrusts deeply inside. She cries out, pushes back hard against him, and after a few desperate seconds they find the cadence, the sweet rhythm. Jane kneels in front of them, and she leans forward, just enough to flick the head of his cock with her tongue. Jane chuckles deep in his throat. "Do it, van Pelt," he says, his voice furry, and he puts his hand into her hair again, pulling her forward so she can take his cock into her mouth. For a moment, she can't breathe, but the second of panic passes and it's good, so good, the hot length of Jane in her mouth, the deep thrusts of Cho behind her.

When she comes, her cries are muffled, but it brings off both men, Cho gasping behind her, pulling out and leaving a slick trail of cum along the small of her back and Jane, panting, spraying her lips and cheek and hair.

Nobody says a word as they collapse on the bed, van Pelt cradling her head on Jane's shoulder and Cho sprawled with his cheek against her thigh. Van Pelt is almost drowsing, but out of the darkness she hears Jane softly say, with the pride of a master craftsman, "I have the best ideas…"


End file.
